


Tsuki（月）

by Teppu_Corner



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, The moon shine upon our love
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teppu_Corner/pseuds/Teppu_Corner
Summary: Ánh trăng sáng trên cao, minh chứng cho tình yêu đôi mình.
Relationships: Machida Keita/Akaso Eiji
Kudos: 4





	Tsuki（月）

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction - Tsuki (月）  
> Au: Téppu  
> Pairing - Machida x Akaso  
> Rating - G

Ting…

Cậu giật mình tỉnh giấc vì tiếng chuông tin nhắn điện thoại. Mơ màng với lên chiếc tủ đầu giường, thầm tự hỏi với tâm trí còn ngái ngủ rằng ai lại nhắn tin trước cả báo thức thế này?

“Hôm nay phim trường và cả studio chụp ảnh đều có việc đột xuất, nên lịch trình hôm nay của em sẽ rỗng nguyên ngày nhé! Anh xin lỗi nếu nhắn tin sớm quá nhưng nếu chưa dậy thì em cứ ngủ đi nha! Akaso đã vất vả rồi!”

Tuyệt! Cậu mừng thầm trong bụng, đặt điện thoại lại vị trí của nó và chùm chăn lên ngủ tiếp. Lâu lắm rồi mới có một ngày để ngủ cho đã đời thế này, phải tận dụng thôi…

15 phút trôi qua…

Mồ… Cậu vùng chăn dậy, tại sao cái lúc có thể ngủ nướng mà mình lại không thể ngủ được chứ? Chắc vì tâm trạng háo hức của một ngày rỗng lịch khiến cơ thể bỗng dưng tràn đầy năng lượng một cách lạ thường.

“Thôi thì đằng nào cũng dậy rồi, đi chạy bộ vậy!”

Nói đoạn, cậu thay bộ quần áo thể thao, lao ra ngoài chạy bộ quanh khu nhà.

Bầu trời Tokyo sáng sớm còn chưa tan sương. Mây mù giăng khắp lối, không khí lạnh sáng sớm tràn vào phổi làm cậu không khỏi rùng mình một cái. Cái lạnh xua đi cơn buồn ngủ còn sót lại, khiến đầu óc cậu, giờ đây, tỉnh táo hơn bao giờ hết.

Bình minh dần ló dạng sau những toà nhà cao tầng, phủ lên thành phố nhộn nhịp này một màu vàng ấm. Hơi nóng của mặt trời dần đánh tan đi lớp sương mù, làm sáng rõ dần khung cảnh của thành phố đông đúc tưởng chừng như không bao giờ ngủ này.

Chậm nhịp bước chân khi đi ngang qua công viên, lọt vào ánh mắt của cậu bây giờ là những tán hoa anh đào nở sớm. Hoa anh đào hồng, xen giữa những lá xanh, được nhuộm vàng nắng sớm. Bước chân vô thức dừng lại, cũng đã lâu lắm rồi, cậu mới có một ngày bình yên ở nơi xa quê hương này.

Ting…

Tiếng chuông tin nhắn vang lên, không biết lần này là ai đây. Màn hình khoá mở ra, tin nhắn, là từ anh.

“Chào buổi sáng, Akaso-kun!”

Cậu bật cười. Dạo này, cậu rất hay nhận được những tin nhắn như vậy từ anh. Từ sau khi phim đóng máy, hai người nói chuyện với nhau nhiều hơn. Nội dung thì cũng chỉ là chuyện thường ngày, hôm nay làm gì, ở đâu, có bận không, nhớ giữ gìn sức khoẻ. Cũng đã nhiều tháng rồi, bây giờ, nếu một ngày không nhận được ít nhất một tin của anh, cậu không thể yên tâm mà đi ngủ được.

Ngày lại ngày, thời gian bên nhau chẳng có nhiều, nhưng anh và cậu, lúc nào cũng dành thời gian ra để quan tâm đến đối phương. Kỷ niệm bên nhau thì nhiều không kể xiết, từ chụp hình trước khi quay phim, tới lúc đóng phim, trải qua cảm xúc của nhân vật trong phim mà dần hiểu nhau hơn. Hờn giận, ghen tuông, tình cảm cũng vì vậy mà đến tự nhiên hơn. Chầm chậm, một bước lại một bước, 2 người từ từ tiến vào cuộc đời nhau, như vậy.

“Những trang sách luôn thích viết về những buổi tối vui vẻ hạnh phúc,  
Hai người đạp xe cùng nhau trò chuyện,  
Một người mặc bộ đồ trắng mà người kia yêu thích,  
Biết bao ngã rẽ,  
Biết bao lãng mạn,  
Biết bao xót xa,  
Gặp gỡ rồi chia ly,  
Biết bao ngày cũng chẳng kể hết,…”

Trong đầu cậu vang lên bài hát từ mấy năm trước cậu vô tình nghe được. Lại cảm thấy, cuộc đời này, nhanh không nhanh, chậm không chậm. Gặp được anh, vào lúc này, có lẽ là điều thích hợp nhất. Băn khoăn trong lòng từ sáng sớm rằng bản thân sẽ sử dụng ngày nghỉ như thế nào đã có lời hồi đáp. Cậu không mất tới 10 giây để nhắn tin trả lời anh.

“Chào buổi sáng, Machida-kun! Hôm nay em trống lịch nguyên ngày! Lịch trình của anh hôm nay thế nào?”

Tin nhắn được gửi đi, cậu thấy trong lòng khoan khoái đến lạ. Nếu anh cũng có thời gian rảnh thì tốt biết mấy. Lâu lắm rồi, hai người không gặp nhau. Nếu không hỏi, thì làm sao biết được liệu hôm nay anh có rảnh không. Có cũng được, mà không có cũng không sao, quan trọng là, cậu đã nhắn tin hỏi rồi, giờ chỉ còn đợi hồi đáp thôi.

Chưa kịp ngồi xuống nghỉ nơi chiếc ghế dài trong công viên, anh đã nhắn tin trả lời cậu. Ánh mắt cậu sáng lên, đôi môi cũng không giấu được nụ cười hạnh phúc khi nhìn thấy dòng tin nhắn hồi đáp. Cậu lấy lại phong độ chạy về nhà, với nụ cười vẫn còn lưu lại trên môi.

“Hôm nay, quản lý cũng vừa nhắn anh được nghỉ. Em có muốn gặp nhau không?”

+++

Bồn chồn đứng ngồi không yên trong chính căn nhà của mình. Cậu đang chờ anh đến đón. Mặc dù, cậu đã định chỉ hẹn anh đi đâu đó, tản bộ gần gần, nhỡ chẳng may mai anh có lịch trình sớm hoặc cả hai bỗng dưng có lịch trình đột xuất. Nhưng mà, anh bảo để anh đón em, đưa em tới nơi này. Cậu đành ngoan ngoãn nghe theo. 

Quá trưa, hai người mới bắt đầu khởi hành từ nhà cậu. Có vẻ như anh muốn đưa cậu đi picnic. Mượn nhà bếp của cậu nấu mấy món đơn giản, tranh thủ ăn vụng coi như qua bữa trưa. Không khí trong căn bếp bình thường hiếm khi được sử dụng giờ ấm áp đến lạ. Bình thường, toàn là anh rủ cậu qua nhà ăn tối, với lý do đến bây giờ cậu vẫn thấy đáng yêu “anh nấu hơi nhiều cho bữa tối, em có muốn qua ăn tối cùng anh không?”

Hôm đó, sau khi ăn tối, cậu vì mệt nên đã ngủ thiếp đi trên ghế sofa nhà anh. Tiếng lanh canh của chén bát nhẹ nhàng đưa cậu vào giấc ngủ. Trong giấc mơ, anh đang cúi xuống hôn cậu, nắm tay cậu đi trên con đường bát ngát giữa những cánh đồng mùa gặt vàng ươm tưởng như bất tận. Nghe giọng anh loáng thoáng vọng về từ nơi xa xôi, nói rằng muốn đưa cậu về quê nhà, muốn cho cậu nhìn thấy khung cảnh bất biến nơi anh lớn lên, và rằng anh cũng sẽ luôn như vậy, tình cảm của anh cũng sẽ luôn như vậy. Giấc mơ ấy, đẹp lắm, cậu nhất thời không muốn tỉnh dậy. Chuông đồng hồ điểm 11h báo hiệu chỉ còn xíu nữa là đến giờ của chuyến tàu cuối. Anh nhẹ nhàng xoa đầu cậu rồi nói “Không cần vội đâu, tí anh đưa em về!”

“Cái hôn vừa rồi phải chăng anh cũng thích?  
Nếu không sao anh nắm chặt tay em mãi không buông,  
Anh rằng rất muốn đưa em trở về quê nhà,  
Ngói xanh gạch đỏ,  
Liễu rủ rêu xanh,  
Quá khứ, hiện tại,  
Vạn vật bất biến,  
Anh rằng anh cũng sẽ như vậy…”

Quãng đường lái xe chắc chỉ tầm 2 tiếng, nhưng nơi hai người dừng chân lại rất tách biệt so với phần nhộn nhịp còn lại của Tokyo. Nơi ấy cây cao gió mát, không khí trong lành, vạn vật sinh sôi, trăm hoa đua nở. Dù mới chỉ vào xuân, nhưng khung cảnh nơi đây, lại khiến cậu nghĩ đến chốn thần tiên nào đó, vô thực nhưng cũng rất chân thực. Trong mắt cậu, thứ chân thực duy nhất còn lại trong khung hình này chỉ còn có vóc dáng cao lớn của anh. Chiếc áo măng tô dạ nâu ấm áp, mái đầu vì bộ phim hiện tại mà mang màu hạt dẻ. Đôi chân dài sải những bước vững chắc đi ngay đằng trước dẫn đường cho cậu. Cứ 3 bước lại cẩn thận ngoái lại đằng sau xem cậu có theo kịp anh không, mỗi khi có phiến đá trơn, anh lại giơ tay ra đỡ cậu.

Cậu cảm giác, sự nuông chiều của côn người trước mặt, làm cậu vô thức bẻ nhỏ lại, muốn làm nũng anh. Nhưng cũng chính từ vị trí này, cậu nhận ra, để đi được trên con đường này, bóng lưng ấy, đã cô đơn biết bao nhiêu. Sự mạnh mẽ của anh hiện hằn lên đôi vai vững chãi, hay chính sự vững chãi này, đã tạo nên tiền đề cho tất cả sự mạnh mẽ vững bước trong anh.

Cậu thương anh, thương anh rất nhiều. Cậu luôn muốn anh hạnh phúc, bình an, một đời này, cậu không mong gì nhiều hơn như vậy. Cậu không muốn bóng lưng kia mãi cô đơn, cậu muốn mình có thể tiến tới, bước cùng anh, kề bên anh trên con đường này.

Khi hai người vừa đến nơi picnic, cũng là lúc mặt trời dần khuất dạng, nhường chỗ cho những vì sao nhảy nhót dạo chơi trên bầu trời. Bầu trời tối đen, nhưng lại là nơi hợp nhất để những vì tinh tú phô diễn ra thứ ánh sáng độc nhất vô nhị của mình. Chỉ có những đêm vắng trăng, những ngồi sao ấy mới được thoả thích nhìn thấy nhau, cho dù gần ngay trước mắt, nhưng cũng xa xôi tận chân trời.

Từ nơi biển và trời gặp nhau, một mảnh trăng khuyết dần ló dạng, Cậu ngây ngốc mở lịch. À, thì ra hôm nay mùng 3.

三日月 - Tam Nhật Nguyệt, trăng mùng 3, ánh trăng le lói, nơi chân trời toả ra ánh sáng dịu dàng như muốn bao dung tất cả những vì sao xung quanh nó. Ánh trăng tôn ánh sao, ánh sao trang điểm cho ánh trăng, thật là một sự hoà hợp tao nhã.

Anh như trăng mùng 3 vậy, đẹp, mà không quá chói loá, đơn giản mà vẫn tạo được dấu ấn riêng. Bước chân của anh trên con đường sự nghiệp công chúng này, không vội vàng, cũng không hấp tấp. Từng bước từng bước chắc chắn, như khảm đá vào núi thành đường đi. Tình cảm bên trong câu dành cho anh cũng vậy, Từng ngày từng ngày, bồi đắp nên từ những cử chỉ, hành động nhỏ nhất.

Cậu thích anh, vì anh là chính anh, ban đầu vì anh là hình mẫu mà cậu luôn muốn hướng tới, rồi vì cảm giác thân thuộc từ những sở thích chung của cả hai. Hai người đều từ từ, chậm rãi mở lòng mình ra cho đối phương, tìm hiểu nhau, chấp nhận nhau, làm quen với sự xuất hiện của người còn lại bên cạnh mình, dần dần sánh bước bên nhau. Cậu cố gắng trưởng thành lên một chút để bắt kịp với anh, anh cố gắng bước từng bước chậm rãi đợi cậu. Rồi từ lúc nào không hay, cả hai, đều nhận ra rằng, mình đã trao cả con tim của mình cho người ấy.

“Chầm chậm thích anh,  
Chầm chậm thân thiết,  
Chầm chậm mở lòng tự sự,  
Chầm chậm sánh bước bên anh,  
Chầm chậm xứng đôi cùng anh,  
Chầm chậm trao cho anh cả bản thân mình

Chầm chậm thích anh,  
Chầm chậm hồi tưởng,  
Chầm chậm bầu bạn,  
Rồi cùng nhau già đi  
Vì ‘chầm chậm’ là lý do tốt đẹp nhất…”

Như ánh trăng trên cao kia, ngày lại ngày đầy thêm một chút. Như tình cảm của cậu dành cho anh, ngày lại ngày nhiều thêm một chút. Cả đời này, chỉ mong, có thể chầm chậm cùng nắm tay, bước từng bước, bên cạnh nhau.

Bao bọc hai người bây giờ là chiếc chăn nỉ bằng một cách kỳ diệu nào đó, chui vừa vào trong chiếc túi đựng đồ picnic của anh. Anh luôn cẩn thận từng chút từng chút như vậy. Cậu lại càng thích anh hơn rồi.

Chầm chậm ngả đầu vào vai anh, mắt vẫn không rời khỏi ánh trăng sáng trên cao, thì thầm một câu rất nhỏ.

“Trăng hôm nay đẹp quá, anh nhỉ? / 月が綺麗ですね？/ Tsuki ga kirei desune?”

Anh chầm chậm ngả đầu lên đầu cậu, bên dưới lớp chăn, tay anh vẫn nắm chặt tay cậu, không buông.

“Ừm, anh có chết cũng mãn nguyện! / 死んでもいいわ！/ Shindemo iiwa!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tép cảm thấy, dạo này, hint fact thính bả cứ liên tục, viết không xuể lại so với tốc độ YY nữa haha. Tuần này cảm giác như chạy doanh số, như cô nào đó nói thì hình như Tép hít phải đồ thật, haha. Đầu tiên, nay Tép không định viết bài nào đâu, vì bị nướng não, lăn ra ngủ từ lúc đi làm về tới tận 9h. Xong tỉnh dậy, cảm thấy không viết ra không chịu nổi, rồi vô tình tìm được cái ảnh chụp trăng 1 ngày sau sinh nhật năm nào đó, nên lại lọ mọ viết lách tới tận giờ này, haha. Bà con cô bác anh chị em hãy thức dậy đúng cách nha, hihi. Yêu thương cả nhà nhiều lắm.


End file.
